Never Had A Friend Like Me
by Santeria Sienna
Summary: Trunks and Pan have been friends ever since Pan was old enough to understand what a best friend was. It was only a matter of time before they became more... Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

There's Nothing Better Than A Good Ol' Fashioned Friend

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Otherwise, DBZ would have been continued for a long, long time.

AN: This is my first story ever for fanfiction, I'm popping my fanfic cherry, haha. This story does not acknowledge the events of DBGT. The age differences between the younger generation of Saiyan-Human hybrids are not as large, the largest being the near 6 year age difference between Pan and Trunks. Each chapter is just more of a theme, rather than a continuous plot. They are more like random moments shared in the lives of Pan and Trunks that will eventually lead to them getting together. Some are innocent and some are of a more… erotic nature. I'll be sure to let you know which is which at the beginning of each chapter.

Enjoy!

This is definitely not one of the innocent ones and has a nice rating of M. ;)

"_Even though we've changed and we're all finding our own place in the world, we all know that when the tears fall or the smile spreads across our face, we'll come to each other because no matter where this crazy world takes us, nothing will ever change so much to the point where we're not all still friends."_

The evening sun set low in the sky as its warmth radiated down upon the inhabitants of earth. The hot summer day had coaxed many out of their homes to enjoy the perfect weather. There was a mini get-together going on at the home of the Brief family. It had started inside, with everyone eating to their hearts content. They initially had been weary of ingesting anything because they had been under the impression that Bulma had prepared the food herself, but after getting an ear-full from said woman and being reassured that she had indeed not spent any time in front of the stove, the guests had been eager to dig in. Afterwards, everyone slowly made their way in the yard to enjoy the weather. Bulma, Chi Chi, and Videl were lounging in chairs by the pool gossiping about only Dende knows what. Bra and Marron had settled for sitting under a tree a little ways away from everyone else so they could discuss all things men. Gohan and Goten were sitting in the grass watching the show taking place above them in the air.

Goten turned to his only brother, "She's getting much better."

Gohan turned to him and smiled. "Her training with Vegeta is obviously paying off."

Gohan turned back to the match, his chest swelling up with pride. His only child had become an amazing young woman and an amazing fighter. He watched as she dodged a swift punch from Trunks, blocked his kick and attempted to land a strike of her own. Trunks smirked as he anticipated her move and quickly reached out his right arm to catch her oncoming fist and twist her around, bringing her to his chest. She struggled to get out of his vice-like grip, but to no avail. He was too strong. Gohan let a small smirk come across his own face. '_As if she has ever let that stop her before'._ She stopped moving completely and Gohan saw a puzzled expression come across Trunks' face. As Trunks leaned forward to say something into her ear, Pan quickly threw her head back into Trunks' face. His grip on her lessened and she took the opportunity to escape. Trunks recovered and soon the intensity returned to their fight.

Vegeta stood alone in the grass observing the sparring couple. He too felt pride as he watched his son and pupil fight. She had come to him many years after Goku left to train Uub, asking for him to train her since her father was busy with work and didn't train much himself anymore. With Goku gone, it had seemed the families were drifting apart, only seeing each other on holidays or for Bulma's get-togethers. Pan's training with Vegeta and visits to Bra and Trunks had brought the families back together. It had become quite clear that the young girl was what kept the Briefs and Sons together. Bra was one of her closest friends, Bulma considered her a second daughter and Trunks was her best friend since the girl was old enough to understand what a 'best friend' was. She always seemed to be over at Capsule Corp. whenever she got the chance. He sighed. As much as he did not want to admit it, he too considered Kakarrot's grandchild his second daughter. He had spent too much time getting to know her during their training sessions and he came to admire the girl's tenaciousness, liveliness, and ability to achieve everything she set out to do. He couldn't be anything other than proud of her and her accomplishments.

He looked up and saw that his son had pinned Pan, facedown, into the ground. He was straddling her hips with his legs locked into her sides to keep her from squirming. His left hand was holding her head to the ground and his right hand was placed by the other side of her head to support his weight. He heard Goten whistle out a little 'cat-call' and clap his hands while Gohan let out a small laugh at his brother's antics. Vegeta smirked to himself. '_Gohan is the only man that could watch his daughter get pinned and straddled by a man and not flip his shit.' _

Trunks leaned forward, placing his bare, sweaty chest into her back, increasing the amount of weight she had to deal with. "Ready to give, Panny?"

She smiled into the ground and turned so her face was slighty to the side. "Not on your life, Trunksy."

He smirked. "Oh, come on Pan. There is no way you can get out of this. Just tap out and admit it. I've won."

"There is always a way out, Trunks. I'm sure I can think of something."

"Now, now Pan. Don't shame yourself any further. I would hate to have to _completely_ take you out in front of your entire family."

She felt him begin to relax and his hold on her hips lessen. She smiled a devilish smile and decided to take advantage of his little slip. Quickly she thrust her butt up into his groin, just enough to jostle, but not hurt him. Trunks was taken by surprise, and before he could recover, he felt himself being flipped over, Pan gaining the upper hand. She quickly maneuvered him into a full nelson hold and began to apply pressure onto his neck.

Trunks frowned. "You little sneak."

She smiled. "Like I said, there's always a way, Trunks."

She leaned down and placed her mouth a few inches from his ear. "Now who's being shamed?"

He felt a small shiver run through his body. Her breath on his ear felt pretty nice. It was unexpected, but not unwelcomed. "You sure are getting brave, _Sweetheart._"

She laughed at his term of endearment. "Hardly. Now come on, _Baby."_ Tap out so we can go eat some more food."

"Only if you promise to stay over at my place tonight. You haven't stayed with me in over two weeks. I'm starting to get lonely in that house all by myself. I need your bright face to come and clear away the clouds."

"Does this slumber party include any movie that I choose to watch?"

He laughed. "Maybe if you're a good girl."

She stopped and feigned deep thought. "Deal. Now tap away."

Trunks laughed and proceeded to tap his fingers on the ground, signaling the end of the match. She slowly got up and offered him a hand. He finished getting up just as Gohan and Goten made their way over to them.

Gohan smiled and pulled his daughter into a loose hug. "Good job, Panny. You made your daddy proud." Pan smiled and returned the hug. Goten gave her a playful smack on the back.

"Now, Pan, why did you have to go and shame my best friend like that?"

"I was just going easy on her," denied Trunks. He tried to be serious, but he couldn't help a small smile from creeping across his face.

Gohan shook his head and turned to his daughter. "Well, your mother and I are going to head home. Don't stay out too late."

Pan laughed. Even though she was twenty and didn't live at home anymore, her parents still tried to baby her. She had moved out about a year ago and gotten an apartment with Bra close to Orange Star University. Her internship at Capsule Corp. paid her more than enough to cover her part of the rent and allowed her to live comfortably. She was in her junior year of college and had taken the research internship at Capsule's labs to help her in her undergraduate research for her Chemistry degree. She was a genius, just like her father.

"Alright, I'll call you in a few days. Bye!" She watched her father walk over to her mother and waved as her mother smiled and waved back. They took off into the sky and headed to their own cozy home. Goten excused himself next, explaining that he had a date with his most recent girlfriend, Tori. Bulma also said her goodbyes to her guests and dragged Vegata back into the house with her with a smug smile on her face. It was no secret what they did on Saturday nights, things neither Trunks nor Pan wanted to even begin to imagine. Bra walked over to Pan.

"Well, dear, when should I expect you to be home? Are you leaving now? Marron is coming over and we are going to have ourselves a nice girl's night in, you included."

Pan groaned. "No thanks, Bra. As much as I would love to watch Steel Magnolias with you for the millionth time, I already told Trunks I would stay with him tonight."

Bra frowned in response. "Well, I never liked you anyway." She then laughed and started walking to her car, where Marron was waiting. She turned back to Trunks and Pan. "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow when you get home. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Keep your hands to yourselves." She laughed with a wink and drove off, leaving Pan and Trunks alone in the yard.

Pan laughed to herself. She and Trunks were used to receiving these kinds of comments. They had been best friends since forever, and over the years, as they got older, began to throw a little friendly flirtation into their friendship. It was harmless, and everyone else thought nothing of it when it happened. Maybe there was some level of attraction, but not enough to create anything serious. She would have to be deaf, dumb, and blind to not notice how attractive Trunks was. He was a god. Perfect face, perfect body, and perfect personality. Girls swooned if he even so much as walked by them. She knew she was lucky to be this close to the Adonis.

He turned to her and brought her out of her thoughts. "You ready to go, Panno?"

"Don't call me that, it makes me sound like a professional wrestler or something."

He laughed in return and took off into the sky.

She smiled to herself and followed him, ready for a night of rest and relaxation.

…..

They arrived at his large, oceanfront home. He had bought the house after taking the CEO position at Capsule Corp. in order to become completely independent. He had lived at home through college in order to stay close to his family and Pan, but once he graduated and took over the company, he had wanted to get out on his own. It was a very nice house out on the water, with a spacious yard and neighbors far enough away to where he wouldn't have to worry about them being able to peep into his house.

He slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open for Pan. She entered the house and immediately went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. She heard Trunks close the door and head up the stairs while yelling down to her that he was taking a quick shower. She moved into the open living room and stared out the windows. She wanted to go for a quick swim. The sun had set at least fifteen minutes ago, making her wary of entering the ocean. His pool would have to do.

She walked out onto the deck and down the stairs to where the pool was. She could see the stars in the sky, and the faint light the sun was leaving. She looked around to see if anyone was walking through the forest or along the beach. Seeing no one, she proceeded to jump in the pool. The instant she hit the water, she could feel the pain from her her slowly forming bruises and small cuts begin to ease. She rose to the surface and pushed her hair back out of her face. She proceeded to take off her sports bra she had been wearing earlier and threw it up on the deck, along with her gym shorts and panties. She smirked to herself. _'I really am feeling brave today.'_ She couldn't help it, she loved the feeling of being free in the water, the feeling of the water brushing against her naked skin.

Trunks had just finished taking his shirt off and walked into his open bathroom when he heard the splash. He walked over to the large doors and windows that led to his balcony that faced the ocean and his pool. He saw Pan surface. He smiled to himself. She had always loved the water and knew that it made her feel at ease. The smile left his face as he saw her sparring clothes being thrown onto the patio. She had not turned on the pool light, so he could not make anything out that was under the water. It didn't matter, he could fill in the blanks. It wasn't like her hadn't seen her naked before. The first time it had happened, he had accidently walked into his room while she was exiting the shower and walked straight into the large bathroom just as she had closed the glass door. She had not been facing him and he had been too shocked to turn away. Her body was beautiful. She had creamy, lightly tanned, smooth skin. He noticed the curve of her back and how small, yet strong her form was. She had a perfectly rounded butt that was not too big, just big enough to be appreciated. Her long, slim, and toned legs seem to go on forever as he followed them to the floor. He had been so caught up in admiring her that he only notice she had turned around when he saw her perfect breasts jiggle as she gasped. He looked up into her eyes as she stared back at him with her mouth open.

"What are you doing?" She screamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were up here. I came to wash my face really quick. I swear I didn't know!"

There was no towel around, so she could not cover herself up. Trunks just couldn't help himself. He had to admire the front as well. The perfect breasts, the toned arms, the tight skin on her stomach. Not to mention her Brazilian bikini wax…

"GET OUT!"

He didn't have to be told twice. He was out before she could find something to throw at him.

He laughed. She had been so mortified that time. The second time it happened she was at her apartment in her room getting changed. He had walked in just as she pulled on her underwear, but nothing else. She turned to him and he prepared himself for a verbal beatdown. Her face went from surprised, to agitated, to nonchalant, all in the span of 5 seconds. She stared at him and then just walked into her closet to get the rest of her clothes, her breasts bobbing up and down as she went. Trunks was shocked.

"You're not even going to say anything?" He couldn't believe this. Was this really Pan?

"What's the point? It's not like you haven't seen any of it before." She calmy replied from inside the closet.

And that had been her attitude since that day. Never again had she shown modesty around him. Not that he was complaining. She was gorgeous and he would have to be crazy to not enjoy that type of view.

He walked out onto the deck, just as Pan had done a few minutes before. He watched her swim under the water, just barely making out her shape from the light coming through the kitchen and living room windows. He removed his own shorts and boxers and plunged into the water himself. Pan felt the disturbance in the water and returned to the surface, turning in Trunks' direction. She watched as he surfaced as well, admiring his ripped body as the water ran down it. _"Dende, why does this man not have a girlfriend?'_

"I told you that you were feeling brave today." He smirked.

"Yeah, well, only because I know you won't tell anyone or try to force yourself on me." She winked back at him.

He laughed. "Yeah, that would fit well into a conversation. 'Yeah, I have this really hot friend that comes over and skinny dips in my pool, showers in my shower, sleeps in my bed, and sometimes roams the house naked.' Especially in a conversation with my family or yours."

She laughed. She was glad she could be this free around him. It was such a stress reliever to be able to throw off her clothes and be herself. Even if they were just friends. Very, very close friends…friends who see each other naked… and flirt shamelessly with each other. _'That sounds so… dirty when I think about it that way.' _

He made his way to her side of the pool, the shallow end, and sat himself on one of the steps leading into the pool. Pan followed him over keeping everything except her head and neck under the water, stopping in front of him.

"You did very well today. I was surprised you held up that long against me." He bragged.

"Well, your dad _is _my mentor. Of course I'm getting good." She smirked back. He laughed and looked beyond her, out to the ocean. Pan followed his gaze. The sound of the waves crashing onto the beach was so soothing and relaxing. Pan was glad she agreed to stay the night with him. She need the break.

Trunks looked back to her form in front of him. He reached his arm out and around her and placed his hand on her lower abdomen, pulling her to him. She allowed him to pull her back onto his lap, the water making it effortless for him. She placed herself on his right leg, with her legs on either side of that. She could feel his member on the outside of her left leg and ignored it. He could feel the heat radiating from her womanhood, and lowered his right arm to rest across her left hip bone while he brought up his left arm to massage her back at the base of her neck. She let out a small moan of appreciation, slightly arching her back while leaning her head forward and grinding her hips against his leg. He couldn't help the moan that followed hers and tightened his grip on her hip. He continued his ministrations to her neck for a few more minutes before she turned to him, his hand brushing across her butt in the process. She looked him in the eyes and drew her face closer to his. She came closer and pressed her chest against his and she lowered her face and placed a light kiss to the corner of his mouth, another to his chin, and a last one along his jawline.

She pushed away from him, allowing his hand to run down her hips to her legs and she made her way to the stairs. She walked out and headed to the doors that led inside.

"I'll be in the shower. Don't bother me." She went inside.

He smirked. He knew EXACTLY what she was going to do. Mainly because he was going to do the same thing…

…..

Pan moaned as she continued to pump her fingers in and out of herself. She was sitting in the long, glass-walled shower with her back against the wall and her legs bent up towards her chest. The steaming hot water was beating down on her from the showerhead. She imagined Trunks doing this for her, using his large, long fingers to bring her pleasure, to make her cum. Why, oh why did he have to be so attractive? Part of her felt wrong for imagining him as she masturbated. He was her best friend. But once their shameless flirting had begun, she couldn't keep the sexual thoughts out of her head. She had done this for years, hoping that one day her fantasy would come true. She knew it wouldn't, but hey, a girl can dream.

She began to pant and she neared her climax and pumped her fingers even faster. She let out a small scream as she came, immediately hoping that Trunks had not heard it. What would he say if he knew that she masturbated in his shower every chance she got?

Trunks had just finished with his own fun time when he heard a small scream come from inside his bathroom. He smirked. _'That good, eh? I could do better.'_ His own orgasm hadn't been too shabby either. Pan's body worked wonders in his mind. All he had to do was imagine the perkiness of her tits and he was almost halfway there.

He got up and went into his closet, finding a pair of boxers to pull on, before returning to his room and plopping down on the bed. Pan came out a few minutes later, wrapped in just a towel that reached just below the curve of her butt. She looked at his tired face and knew that he wasn't going to be up for a movie tonight. She walked into his closet and found a large shirt to pull over her body. It was one of his many Capsule Corp. tees that was far too big for her to wear on a regular basis. She pulled it over her head. It reached just a little above her knees. She hadn't brought any other clothes and she wasn't about to put her wet bra and panties back on.

She walked back out into his bedroom and layed down on her back in the bed with her head propped up so she could look out at the ocean. Trunks noticed the shift in weight in the bed and turned over to look at her.

"You're as tired as me, I see."

"Ha, yeah, you wore me out today."

He let a devious smile onto his face and raised his eyebrows. "Well, it's what I'm good at, Pan. You should know that. It's always _you _I'm wearing out."

She laughed and moved more towards him. He rolled onto his back and she placed herself against his side. She lifted her left leg and placed it over his and placed her left arm over his chest. He brought his left arm around to hold her against him and allowed his right arms to rub her leg up and down. Pan sighed with contentment.

"Trunks, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

He was taken aback by her question. _'Where did that come from?' _

"Well, I haven't found someone that doesn't want me purely for my appearance or money. Every girl I see is so shallow and is only after my money." He looked down at her. "I want someone who wants me for _me,_ not my bank account." His brought his hand up to stroke her outer thigh.

"You'll find her someday, Trunks. She's out there, you just have to keep hope that she will find you. Besides, those other girls are stupid, they have no idea what they are missing out on. If they knew the real you, the funny, smart, strong, caring guy that you really are, they would think twice about going straight for your bank account."

He smiled down at her. "Thanks, Panny." He gave her a small kiss on the top of her head.

"That is, as long as they can ignore your over-inflated ego, flirtatious ways, and arrogance." She smirked.

He gaped at her. _'Arrogant? FLIRTATIOUS? Oh, honey, I'll show you flirtatious…'_

He lifted his left arm and gave her a small, but firm smack on the butt. Her head popped up and she looked up at him with an open mouth.

"I can't believe you just spanked me!"

"Well, babe, you were asking for it." He moved his face closer to hers. "And don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it." He winked.

She laughed. _'Two can play that game…'_

She sat up and straddled his hips, and began to tickle him. He broke into laughter and went to grab her waist. Neither notice that her shirt was riding up and was not covering her lower half anymore. They continued to squirm about the bed. Trunks' sought to grab her somewhere else to get her off of him. He reached lower and felt the skin of her hips. He flipped her over so that he was on top. She stopped tickling him and laughed. Both of them were out of breath and spent a moment catching their breath.

Trunks lowered his face to hers. "I win." He panted out.

"Only if you consider screaming like a little girl for five minutes _winning. _Then, sure, you won."

He laughed and moved his hands lowered. He noticed his hands were not coming into contact with any fabric.

"You're not wearing underwear?" He asked, looking back up to her.

He laughed and moved his hands back and forth across her bare hips, up to her waist, and down to her mid-thighs. He repeated this a couple time and then moved himself down until he was between her legs. He could see her freshly waxed womanhood peeking out from beneath the shirt. He lowered himself closer to it and looked up at her. She looked back at him, her breathing increasing just slightly. He lifted the shirt a little, up to her chest. He started at her belly button and placed small, butterfly kisses all the way up to the bottom of her breasts. She stared down in amazement at him. Was he really doing this to her? She must be dreaming.

He reached up and pulled her shirt back down, returning to his spot on the bed. He lied on his side and drew Pan closer to him, placing her back into his front and again resting his hand on her hipbone.

"Goodnight, Pan. I love you." He kissed the back of her shoulder.

"Love you too, Trunks." She snuggled further into his embrace. She had a lot to think about as she fell asleep. The "I love you's" were a normal part of their routine. But why had he kissed her stomach? She pondered this long after she felt Trunks' ki lower and felt his breathing even out as he fell asleep. "Oh, well. It may be weird, but I am not complaining. We are just friends after all…" She said this to herself and fell asleep, her breathing pattern matching that of Trunks'.

They were still _just friends._ Right?

….

How was it? Good, bad? Feedback is much appreciated, so I'll know whether or not to continue this little ficcy. Let me hear what you think! =]

-Santeria Sienna


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Sadness

AN: Hey all! Thank you so much for your feedback and reviews. I am trying to get new chapters up as quick as I can. I am in the end of my semester for college this month, I am pretty busy with preparing for finals, but I promise to not neglect my story too much!

On with Chapter Two…

This is DEFINITELY another M chapter. You have been warned.

…..

Trunks sat in his office reviewing his new contract. He had just signed a merger with a pharmaceutical company that wanted to use Capsule Corp.'s labs for testing of their new drugs. Trunks had signed after some thought, he did not know the owner of the company very well and had been wary of making any type of deal with him.

Said man sat in front of him, patiently waiting for a word from Trunks. Paul Smirnov knew what a great opportunity this was. Capsule Corp. was one of the largest companies in the world, and to be able to have any type of agreement with them was highly valued. He watched Trunks' eyes squint in concentration as he ran over things again. It made him slightly nervous; maybe he didn't want this deal after all?

Trunks looked up. "Well Mr. Smirnov, I look forward to doing business with you. We greatly encourage many types of research here at Capsule Corp. and to be able to support scientific research for the medical community is an honor to us."

Paul visibly relaxed. "Thank you, Mr. Briefs. You have no idea how much this means to us." He stood up and reached out to shake Trunks' hand. Trunks followed suit and gave the man a friendly, but firm handshake. He had known that the man was very nervous about the deal and hadn't meant to create such tension in the room while he ran over things for the last time.

"The Mrs. will be very happy to hear about this new project. She has been a fan of Capsule Corp.'s work for as long as I have known her and has always wanted to be a part of such a great establishment."

Trunks smiled back. "Well, I am glad that I could make her happy. Perhaps you could take her out for a nice dinner and give her the news that way. I am no expert, but it seems that women like it when good news is delivered while their husbands take them out and dote on them."

Paul laughed and turned to exit the CEO's office. As if a thought had struck him, he turned back to Trunks. "This may sound forward, I know we are not familiar with each other outside of business, but would you like to join us for that dinner tonight? I understand completely if you do not want to attend. I just think it would be nice to see each other outside of the work setting, get to know each other a little better, you know?"

Trunks stared at the man as he ran over the idea in his mind. _'Going to dinner with a man I barely know and his fame hungry wife? My god, what do I do? I don't even have a date to take with me. No one to block the incessant chatter that is bound to come out of the woman's mouth.' _He knew that the man meant well, and just wanted to create some type of tie to him. _'Aw, hell. I can make someone happy to day at least.'_

"Sure, I'd love to go. Did you have a place in mind already?" Trunks inwardly cringed.

"Well, my wife's favorite restaurant is The Cheesecake Factory, but if you have somewhere else in mind, I'm sure she could be flexible." Paul replied with a smile.

"The Cheesecake Factory at seven o'clock. Sounds like a plan." Trunks replied.

Paul laid his hand on the doorknob. "Alright, Mr. Briefs, I'll see you then." He walked out of the office and closed the door behind him, leaving Trunks alone.

Trunks ran his hand down his face, immediately dreading the dinner date. He leaned back in his chair as he pondered dates. He had broken up with his girlfriend about two months ago. She was nothing but a fame-hungry shrew that was just looking for the easy life. Trunks had dumped her without a second glance and moved on. He had yet to go out and mingle with other women. Work had been pretty busy lately, and all he had wanted to do was go home and relax, dragging Pan out of the labs and home with him.

He smiled to himself. _'I can just take Pan with me. Free food, free entertainment. How can she deny that?" _He was pretty sure she would say yes, and then later regret it once she met the man's wife. He had learned to always assume the worst when it came to business men's wives. They were almost always the same. Superficial gossip queens whose goal in life was to spend money as fast as their husbands could earn it.

Just then, he heard his door click open and saw the angel herself walk in. By now, his receptionist knew who she was and would point her in with a smile every time she saw her. She closed the door and sat her bag down against the wall. He knew she had just gotten out of her last class, yet wondered why she was dressed the way she was. She had on a pair of short blue jean shorts that barely covered what needed to be covered and a red camisole that stopped just above her belly button. He could see the straps of her bikini top wrapped around her neck since her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

She sat herself down sideways in the chair that Paul had been sitting in previously. She leaned her back against one arm rest, pushing her chest out slightly, and lifted her legs over the other while kicking her sandals off.

"And just where have you been, young lady? Not skipping class I hope."

She laughed. "For your information, I went to class, and did very well on my test in Organic Chemistry today." She turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

He smirked. "Well, by the way that you are dressed, it looks like you just came from the beach. You really wore that to class?"

She frowned. "Yes, dad, I wore this to class. You act like I went naked. Everything that needs to be covered, is. I went to the beach this morning before class."

"Dad, huh? If I'm your dad, does this mean I can spank you?" His smirk deepened.

She laughed. "You do that anyway, Trunks. Being my dad has nothing to do with it." She got up and moved around to the front of his desk, pushing back papers to place herself on top, right in front of him.

"What's with the tie and jacket? You almost always take them off once you get in."

"I just closed a deal with one Mr. Paul Smirnov." He replied.

"The pharmaceutical company guy? That's awesome! Congrats!" She smiled down at him.

"Yeah, get ready for some new co-workers. Don't let them push you around just because you're an intern."

She leaned forward to grab the arms of his chair and pulled him closer to her. She raised her hands to loosen the knot of his tie and unbutton the first few buttons of his jacket.

"Oh, Trunks. You of all people should know that I don't let people walk all over me. They don't call me a spitfire for no reason."

He laughed and brought his arms up to reach under her bent knees and pulled her forward on the desk, placing her feet on either side of his legs in the chair. She finished unbuttoning his jacket and removed it, with a little help from him. She leaned back to rest her weight on her hands and Trunks' hands found one of her feet, gently massaging the bottom of it.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Eh, nothing out of the ordinary. Probably doing something with Bra." She sighed. Another date-less Friday night…

"Wanna come to dinner with me?" He moved up from her foot and began massaging her calf in small, firm circles. He saw her chest rise and fall with a small sigh of contentment.

She looked down at him, slightly suspicious. "What's the catch?"

"Well…" He wasn't sure if she would say yes. A business dinner isn't exactly how he had wanted to spend his Friday nights when he was twenty years old. Now, six years later, he was sadly doing just that. _'Persuasion time.' _He stopped massaging her calf and pulled her forward some more. She was barely hanging on the edge of the desk by now and was wondering why he was doing this. Surely he knew it wasn't comfortable. He stood up and placed his hands under her thighs, swiftly picking her up off and the desk. She responded by quickly throwing her arms around his neck, she was a little surprised.

He pulled her to him, her chest against his, and guided her legs to wrap around him. She got the hint and locked one foot around the other to secure herself against him. She then eyed him suspiciously. He was definitely up to something. He brought one hand to hold onto her firm bottom and brought the other to the front of her neck and traced her collarbone softly. He smirked. He could already feel her start to relax in his arms.

"Smirnov has invited me to dinner with his wife tonight at The Cheesecake Factory. I know, I know. It's not how you really want to spend your Friday night, but you know you want to help your best friend out." He looked into her eyes and let a small smile come to his lips. His hand moved from her collarbone to her smooth shoulder and then to the soft skin of her neck.

She let out a small groan and dropped her head onto his shoulder. "Are you serious? Dinner with a business man and a leech? _That_ is how you intend to have me spend my Friday night?"

He leaned his head down to place a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Please?" He quietly asked. She groaned again in response. He placed another kiss closer to her neck.

"Ugh, I don't know." She _really_ didn't want to go. As much as she wanted to help her best friend, she didn't know if she could stand hanging out with those types of people tonight. It had been a crazy week and all she wanted to do was return home, throw on her pajamas and lie around. She knew he really needed her to go. And his kisses were pretty persuading…

He waited as she finished her internal battle and placed another kiss just under her earlobe. He brought his lips up her ear and huskily pleaded one last time, "_Please?"_

She sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll do it." She looked up at him and saw a huge grin come across his face. She felt herself melt. _'He does this every time. He knows I can't resist it.'_

"Thanks babe." He leaned down and placed a final kiss on her lower lip. He nudged her legs and she unwrapped them, he let her back down onto the ground. She turned and walked back to the front of his desk, slipping her shoes back on. He walked over to the door and picked up her bag, holding it out to her.

"I'll be at your place at six. Be ready, and wear something nice. Preferably short." He winked at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know how to dress myself, Trunks. I don't think I need you to tell me what to wear." She said as she grabbed her bag from him and placed the strap across her chest.

He smirked. "Be nice, Pan. I can't have you scaring away my clients." He smacked her butt. "Now scoot. Go transform into that gorgeous vixen that men oogle every time we go out somewhere."

She laughed and walked out the door. Once again leaving alone in his office.

What would he do without her?

…

Pan stood in front of the floor length mirror in Bra's room. _'Not too bad.' _She silently praised herself. She had chosen a black form-fitting dress that reached to her mid-thigh with short sleeves that stopped at the curve of her shoulders. It had a low cut v-neckline that showed some slight cleavage, but not enough to make her uncomfortable. There was a small silver belt right under her breasts that made the dress accentuate her curves and made her already long legs appear longer. She had raided Bra's closet in search of some dress shoes and chose a pair of glossy, 4-inch, black pumps. She put small curls into her hair that reached her mid-back and pulled her bangs back with some small silver clips. She had light make-up on, just some eyeliner, mascara, and light brown eyeshadow. Enough to be noticed, but not enough to look trashy.

She turned to the side to admire herself. Bra walked in and let out a small whistle. "Damn, girl. You make me look like an average Joe."

Pan laughed. She knew Bra was kidding. There was no way she would ever be as pretty as her. She was by no means ugly, but Bra came from the same gene pool as Trunks and therefore, could be nothing but unbelievably attractive. "Are you going out with Marron?"

"Yes, since you are ditching us." She stuck her tongue out at Pan. "We are taking Goten to that new club that just opened up downtown. Maybe find us some honeys."

Pan laughed. "You mean find Marron someone." She stated. "We all know you and Goten are going to be all over each other on the dance floor, practically having sex."

Bra scoffed. "As if, Panny. And even if we did, so what? Maybe we'll just get married one day and I can be 'Auntie Bra'. With little Bras and Gotens running around."

Pan frowned. "Ew, I don't want to know about my friend and uncle having sex. Keep that to yourself."

Bra laughed. "As if, like you and my brother don't do things I don't want to hear about. You practically live with him. You're probably riding each other when you go to his office. Not that I'm complaining. If my brother is getting any, I'd rather it be from a babe like you, not some nasty whore who is after his money."

Pan choked on her own spit. "Woah, woah. I don't do anything of the sort with your brother. Just because you and my uncle can't keep your hands to yourself, doesn't mean we can't. And we're not even dating, anyway." _'Okay, so maybe that's a little bit of a lie…'_

Bra laughed again. "Whatever, honey. I'm heading out." She walked out the door and stopped. "Be sure to tell Trunks to wear a condom. I don't want to be an aunt just yet." She ran out the door before Pan could say anything else.

Pan sighed. _'I really wish I could get laid…'_

….

Pan leaned on Trunks for support as they walked up to the front door of his house. The dinner had gone pretty well. Paul's wife hadn't talked her ear off too much, and Trunks seemed to have made a friend. They had ordered a few bottles of wine, Pan snuck a few glasses to ease the discomfort she had been feeling at the beginning of the dinner. Now she was slightly tipsy, occasionally walking in zig-zags while Trunks supported her and let out a few small laughs every time she tripped.

He unlocked the door after helping her up the steps and let her take it from there. She sauntered into the kitchen. Trunks followed her and set his keys on the counter while moving to take off his jacket. He watched as Pan bent over to take off her shoes, facing away from him. He noticed the tightness of the dress and realized he didn't see any lines of fabric under the thin material. _'Dende, she isn't wearing any underwear.' _He felt himself slightly harden underneath his boxers at the thought.

She threw her shoes to the side and stood back up, making her way over to the couch on her shaky legs. She plopped herself down and allowed her legs to stretch out, one falling along the side of the couch. Trunks took off his own shoes, un-tucked his shirt and made his way over to the couch to join her. He slid behind her, placing himself between her side and the back of the couch. He rested on his side with his arm propping his head up while placing a hand on Pan's abdomen.

She looked up at him and giggled. "That wasn't so bad." She placed her hand on top of his that rested on her abdomen.

"No, it wasn't. I had you there to block Mrs. Smirnov's small talk. Thanks again." He smiled.

"Anytime. You know I can't say no to you."

They let the silence overtake them again, the faint sound of the ocean in the background. They laid in silence, each tending to their own thoughts. Pan's being very random due to her state, and Trunks' about small things at work.

He sighed and began to shift himself under Pan, pulling her on top of him so she straddled him. He placed his hands on her upper thighs, gently rubbing them. "How are things going in the labs?"

"Pretty well." She began to undo the buttons on his dark red dress shirt. "Right now we are just attempting new combinations for alternative fuel sources. Nothing too big." She finished with the buttons and slightly leaned back so Trunks' could lean up as she removed the shirt from his person.

"Are they treating you well? Including you?" He ran his hands up slightly higher, pushing them a little bit under her dress that was already riding up. He ran his thumbs over the area on her hips where her panties would be if she had had any on.

"Yeah, they are treating me just fine. I am learning a lot. My undergraduate thesis should be pretty amazing if this keeps up." She grasped the bottom of his undershirt and pulled it up over his head. He lied back on the couch, now with a bare torso. He watched as she shimmied out of his grasp and down further onto his legs so she could remove his belt and unzip his pants. She stood up a little so she could pull his pants down and off his legs, giving trunks' a perfect view of her cleavage. _'She doesn't even realize how much this turns me on. Maybe it's just her state of mind right now.'_ He was now left in his boxers. She moved back up to lay on top of him, tangling her legs with his while she idly drew pictures on his chest. She had felt him harden after she took his pants off, but didn't say anything. Just let a small smirk run across her face as she faced away from him.

"I can tell you have been really stressed lately. I know balancing your internship and school is hard on you." He brought his hands back up under her dress to grasp her butt. She let out a small moan of pleasure and ground herself down into him. He smirked at he felt himself harden more. _'she _has _to know what she is doing. Little miss innocent is not so innocent…'_

She looked up at him. "I'll be fine. Just part of growing up. No need to get so concerned over it."

"But don't you think you need a break? You work so hard all the time." He squeezed her butt. He knew EXACTLY how to help her relax. If only she would let him. He didn't know if he was feeling that brave tonight. Sure, they were best friends, but best friends went out of their way to make sure the other was doing okay. He decided he had no problem with doing whatever it took.

She felt a smug smile come onto her face. "Oh, I have my ways of dealing with it. You know, my own ways of relieving the stress." _'Like at least once a week in your shower…'_

As if he had read her thoughts he replied, "Like when you take showers here?" He couldn't help the knowing smirk that came onto his face. She froze and looked up at him. "You know?" _'Oh, Dende…"_

"Honey, I know those screams you let out in there aren't screams of pain. To tell you the truth, it turns me on to know you get dirty in my shower." He left out the part about him using her sounds of pleasure to pleasure himself occasionally.

Pan was at a loss for words. She moved to get up, but he held her down by her butt and looked up at her with lust filled eyes. She couldn't believe it, her best friend whom she was extremely attracted to just told her he enjoys listening to her cum. Trunks decided it was time to make the move.

"And you probably get tired of doing it by yourself all the time." He ran his hands lower onto her butt, getting closer to her center. "As my best friend, I don't like to see you have to handle your stress all by yourself." His finger brushed along her labia, sending shivers through her entire body. He leaned up bringing his lips to brush hers. "Let me help you." His breath ran across her mouth.

She couldn't take it anymore. She moaned. And it was the hottest thing Trunks had heard in his entire life. He sat up with Pan straddling his lap still and plunged two fingers into her hot center. She brought her hands up to grasp his shoulders and lifted herself up and down his fingers. He watched as she rode his fingers. "Fuck." She was so damn _tight_. He felt himself grow even harder, if that was even possible. He pushed his fingers in rhythm with her, while using his thumb to rub her clit. She let out throaty moans that made Trunks want to give it to her even more. He used his other hand to pull down the front of her dress so her large breasts could bounce around. He plunged a third finger into her. She let out a small scream and increased her pace. Trunks wrapped his free arm around her back, pulling her to him so their bodies created friction and her breasts rubbed against his chest with her movements.

He continued to pleasure her for at least twenty more minutes before he felt her walls begin to tighten, signaling her fast approaching climax. He roughly shoved her body into his again, took one of her nipples in his mouth and bit down. That was the last straw. Pan screamed as she came. It was the best damn orgasm of her life. She rode it out and slumped over onto Trunks' chest, breathing heavily. His fingers remained inside of her. He felt her heavy breaths come out onto his shoulder. He pushed back onto the couch as he let her calm down.

After she caught her breath, she looked up at him and smiled. "Fuck, that was amazing." He smirked down at her. Picking her up, he carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. He placed her on the bed and she sat up taking her dress off and lied back onto the bed stretching herself out and covering the lower half of her naked body with the sheet.

She looked back up to him. "Are you going to join me?" He laughed and shook his head. "Uh, no can do babe. Not right now. I have to go take care of _my_ problem now." He motioned the huge lump in his boxers.

"I can help you if you want." She replied, smirking at him. He shook his head and leaned down to give her a peck on the lips.

"Not tonight. You're worn out. Go to sleep. I promise you can help me out next time."

She smiled and rolled over in the bed. Already falling asleep thinking about what had just transpired.

He smiled and turned towards his bathroom. _'A nice long shower and some soap is all I need.'_

He entered the shower with plenty of visuals to help himself along.

Next time, though, it would be his turn.

He smirked to himself and got started.

…

And that… is the second chapter.

Good, bad? Just let me know. Your feedback is always appreciated. =]

-Santeria Sienna


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

AN: Once again, thank you for all of your reviews! Your feedback is much appreciated! I know that some of you are confused as to where their relationship stands, and to be honest, it is hard to clarify it. I guess you could just say that they acknowledge the attraction between them, but don't mention it or try to give it a name because they don't want to complicate things between them; they are happy where they stand at the moment. Things will change later on down the road…

And I know it took a little longer to get this chapter up. Blame college. I had a test in Engineering Calculus, Physics, and Organic Chemistry this week. I was ready to pull my hair out. But have no fear; I will not abandon this little baby! =]

Disclaimer: Sigh, me no own-ie. Le Sadness.

Enjoy!

…

Pan sat on the black leather couch in the middle of Trunks' living room, applying a second coat of dark blue nail polish to her toes. Bra sat to her right shoving her head as close to Pan's as possible so she could make sure Pan was doing the application correctly.

"You want to make sure you do it in long, smooth strokes so you don't get that clumpy look."

"I know, Bra. I may not be 'Little Miss Barbie' like you are, but I can handle something as simple as painting my toenails. Yesh."

Bra stuck her tongue out at Pan. She sighed and leaned her back against Pan's side, bringing her legs up onto the couch so she could lie out while watching the tv. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I've taught you well. Who would have ever thought that I, Bra Brief, could change the tomboy with the cold exterior into somewhat of a girly girl?"

"Yeah, yeah. Wasn't this 'transition' supposed to bring all the guys to me? I have yet to see any even worth my time." Pan frowned. _'Maybe I'm just really not that attractive…'_

"They _do_ come to the yard, Pan. You just ignore them. Guys follow you around everywhere. You remember last weekend when we went to the club and TONS of guys asked you if you wanted to dance, or at least a drink?"

Pan sneered. "Yeah, because they were looking for an easy lay. And I'm only twenty, they didn't even notice the black 'X' on my hands. I don't think a drink would have helped them out any."

Bra laughed. "Pan, you are just going to have to stop being so picky. One of these days you are going to find a man. An amazing man!" At this, Bra sat up on the couch, getting into 'inspirational' mode. "And this amazing man is going to give you an amazing lay!" She got up and stood on the couch. "And you'll be all like, 'OHHHHHHHHH, UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' and getting' it on!" She started thrusting her hips in time with her moans and fake shouts of pleasure. She finally stopped and sat back down on the couch, slightly panting. "And then, you'll come back to me and be like, 'Bra, you were right, thank you so much!" She squealed and hugged Pan to her.

Pan couldn't help but laugh. Bra got into things so easily, and it was always more than entertaining to watch her break into speech. "Yeah, I'll be sure to let you know when that life-altering event happens." She let out a last small giggle.

"You have no idea, Panny! Sex is amazing!"

"I know, Bra. It's not like I haven't done it before." Pan grimaced at the thought of her previous sexual experiences.

"Yeah, but it wasn't _good_ sex. If it had been good sex, you would crave it a lot more. Like me." She smiled coyly at Pan. "Besides, you can't hide these from the world." She reached out with her hands and cupped Pan breasts, giving them a small jiggle. "Even _I _am jealous of these. How big are they anyway?"

Pan swatted her hands away. "34D. Nosy."

"I hate you. Mine are only 32C. How about we trade? I'll get much more use out of them anyway."

Pan giggled. "Right. As soon as they come up with that type of surgery, I'll be sure to trade tits with you. Until then, those lucky men are just going to have to settle for the ones you have now."

"Yeah, I guess. Goten seems to be pretty content with them anyway. No complaints out of his mouth."

Pan grimaced and threw a small pillow at Bra. "How many times have we talked about this? I DO NOT want to know about you getting kinky with my uncle. My lord, hearing about a family member's sex life should be illegal or something."

"Oh, come on Miss Modest. It's fun to talk about sex with your best friend. You get ideas and shit. But since YOU don't do anything as of late, I am always the one sharing." Bra smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you want to hear about how amazing your brother is with his fingers." Pan muttered to herself. _'Oh shit, I said that out loud?'_

Bra immediately turned her head towards Pan. "What did you say?"

Pan panicked. "Nothing! Just going over things from the lab."

Bra knew what she had heard. "You and my brother _really are_ riding each other, aren't you?" She was ecstatic. "Oh my god! This is awesome! I am so happy for you. How big is he? I've overheard our parents talking about how big and amazing my dad and your dad's dicks are. And I assumed it's true because I can't even get my hand around Goten's!"

Pan threw another pillow at her. "Ewwww, Bra! Stop it! I don't know how big he is. We didn't have sex. He just… fingered me that night a few weeks ago after we went to dinner with that Smirnov guy. Nothing else!" She would never get used to Bra's obsession with the Saiyan male anatomy.

"Oh my god, that is so hot!" She squealed. "I bet you were on top, you dominant one, you." She pushed Pan back on the couch and straddled her lap. "I bet you were like, 'Oh god, oh god. Trunks, Trunks! Yes! Harder, harder!"

Pan giggled as Bra pretended to ride her and tried to roll out from under her. Bra wasn't having it; she wasn't done making fun of Pan yet.

And that's what Trunks came home to. His best friend lying on her back on his couch with his sister riding her and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What the _hell_ are you two doing?" He yelled over Bra's shouts.

Bra stopped and looked up at him. "I didn't even hear you come in. I was just re-enacting yours and Pan's sexual experience together. Did she scream like this?"

Trunks was surprised. "You told my sister about what happened the other week?" He stared down at Pan. She, in turn, pushed Bra off of her and sat up on the couch, re-adjusting her clothes. "I didn't mean to, it kind of slipped and she overheard."

Bra jumped in. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. By no means. Please continue. She needs a good lay, and if rumors are true, you are the perfect person to give it to her." She smirked at Trunks.

Trunks smirked right back at her. "Well, I might just have to take your advice someday. What are you doing here? I expected Pan, but not you."

Bra moved to the door to slip on her shoes. "We were just having girls' time. But I have to go now. I've got to get ready for my hot date with Goten." She walked towards the door. Pan and Trunks followed.

"Have fun, you two! Just remember to use some form of protection."

Pan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You know I'm on birth control. We don't need your lectures."

Trunks smirked down at her and slipped his arm around her hips. "Besides Bra, I'm not sure if they make condoms in my size." He winked at Pan.

Bra just laughed as she walked out to the driveway and into her car. She waved as she drove off.

Trunks reached over Pan to close the door. She turned around in his grip and looked up at him.

"Your sister is so nosy."

"Yeah, but that's why we love her. She makes everything so much more interesting than it normally is."

She sighed and reached up to unclothe him like she normally did when he got home from work. "How was work?"

"Busy. But I don't want to talk about it. It's been crazy. And going in on a Saturday kind of ruined my weekend already." He looked down at her and pulled her to him in a warm hug, his chest against hers. "Wanna aid me in my stress relief?"

She smiled up at him. "You know I would love to, but I have a sparring date with your dad." She moved her arms up to bring his tie over his head.

He groaned. "What? No way, tell him you can't go. You have more important things to do." He tightened his grip on her.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure lying to your dad is a smart idea. And what would be my excuse? 'Sorry Vegeta, I'd love to fight with you, but I have to get down and dirty with your son. Maybe we can reschedule?' Yeah, I'm sure that'd go over well."

Trunks laughed. "You never know. He'd probably congratulate me for my sexual activities with such an attractive spitfire. Even if you are Goku's granddaughter."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She broke away from his grip and headed towards the door.

He stopped her. "Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be back after your dad kicks my ass."

Trunks laughed. "I'll leave some food for you then."

"Good, I'll need it." She turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

…

Pan crashed into the floor. _'My god, he's an animal.' _She groaned and pulled herself up into a sitting position. Vegeta laughed from the other side of the gravity room.

"Tired yet, brat? There is no doubt that you are becoming stronger, but I'd hate to see you over-do it."

In response, Pan turned on her feet and flew toward him. She caught Vegeta slightly off-guard, but he recovered quickly. He dodged her punches and kicks until he sensed her become tired once more. He grabbed her lower leg when she threw it at him with one arm, and grabbed her neck while sending them both hurtling towards the ground. He landed on top, with Pan shoved under his body weight. He saw how heavy she was breathing, and felt a slight pang of regret for being so hard on her. _'What the hell. Am I going soft?' _

"That's enough for today, brat." He pushed himself off her and stood. "Maybe one day you will be able to give me a better work out, though. I have been waiting for a while." He smirked.

Pan sighed. "Maybe one day, Oh mighty prince."

He scoffed and threw a towel at her, the plush fabric hitting her face. She snatched it off and made sure he saw the smug smile on her face as he walked out the door. She lifted herself up and headed towards the house, intent on getting something to drink before heading back to her apartment. She missed staying the night at Capsule Corp. Having her slumber parties with Bra and all-night movie marathons with her Trunks and Goten. She reminisced as she entered the kitchen. Bulma looked up from her laptop and smiled.

"How is my favorite non-blood related daughter today? Looks like Vegeta gave you a good work out. Was he too hard on you?" She frowned when she saw all the bruises beginning to form on Pan's body.

"Nothing out of the usual." She reached in the refrigerator for a bottle of water, her muscles aching the entire way.

"Well, I'm sure a nice hot bath will help. Especially the tub at Trunks' house." She smirked to herself as she saw Pan choke on her water.

Pan wiped her mouth and turned to Bulma. "What? Why his tub?" _'Oh my god, did Bra open her mouth already? I swear to god...' _

"Well, because it's got the jets built into it. You know, so it can massage away your pain. And you know," Bulma's eyes lit up as she smirked, "You can also use them for _other _things."

Pan eyes doubled in size. "BULMA! That is so gross!"

Bulma laughed. "Come on now, Pan. It's a natural thing. Everyone does it, it feels great! Nothing to be ashamed of."

Pan didn't even know what to say at this point. She just stood there with her mouth hanging open as she stared at her second mother.

"Alright then. Nice chatting with you dear. Now go get some heat on those bruises before they get too bad. And remember my advice." She smiled as she gave Pan a loose hug.

Pan laughed nervously. "Uh, thanks, Bulma. I'll see you later." She turned and made her way out the front door, shooting into the sky."

'_My lord. That entire family is a bunch of sex addicts.' _

….

She flew to Trunks' house after she picked up a few things from her and Bra's apartment. The setting sun was comforting to her. The beautiful orange, red, and yellow hues on the horizon creating a beautiful picture for her. She loved the feeling of the wind passing across her skin. She was glad she had changed into her bikini before heading over.

She touched down in Trunks' back yard, heading immediately for the hot tub. The shower could wait. She wanted to enjoy the warm water and the sunset at the same time. She didn't see Trunks' car in the driveway. _'Probably out on a food run.' _

She slipped into the hot tub and turned on the jets. The warmth helped to ease her pain. She knew she was going to feel like shit in the morning. Vegeta out-did himself today. She groaned and slipped further into the water. She still didn't understand why she agreed to train with Vegeta. Did she really like pain _that _much? It seems she would have to in order to subject herself to this kind of torture on a regular basis.

She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice Trunks slip into the hot tub with her. She only noticed when he pushed her forward to sit behind her with her body in between his legs. He pulled her back to his chest and ran his fingers across her stomach.

"How was it?"

"I'm not going to want to move in the morning. Don't even think about trying to wake me up when you get up, because I am refusing to move ahead of time."

He let out a small laugh and ran his finger up her spine to her shoulders. He gently kneaded the flesh that was already tightening. "Did you land any hits?"

"A few. Nowhere near as many as he got on me, but at least a few he'll have to look at for a few days." She smiled to herself and leaned her head forward to allow Trunks more room to work with. After a minute or so, he was certain he heard a slight purr come from her. She spoke a few minutes later.

"You know, you're always trying to make sure I am feeling okay. I kind of feel bad… and kind of like a little kid."

He laughed. "Well, when I try to get you to help me out, you always have some excuse as to why you can't."

She leaned her head back so she could look at him. She was looking at him upside down, but at least she was looking at him. "You know I care about how you are feeling, right? You _are_ my best friend."

He smiled down at her. "Of course I know." He placed a small kiss to the hallow of her throat. "And it's nice to know that someone cares."

She let out breathy smile and kissed the area under his chin. "Good. By the way, I had an interesting conversation with your mother today."

Trunks stiffened slightly. "About what?"

She smirked. "Masturbation."

He let out a loud cough. "What? You… and my mother. Talked about masturbation? What did she do, give you a dildo and show you how to use it too?"

Pan smacked his arm. "No, silly. She was just telling me about the wonders of jets in tubs, and about how it's 'natural' and feels great, apparently."

"Well you wouldn't need a dildo anyway. You seem to be pretty content with your fingers… and mine." He smirked.

She pushed away from him and turned around. "Yeah, they do a pretty good job." She moved towards him again, straddling his lap and resting her hands on his chest. "I don't believe I have repaid you for your services that night." She lowered her head and looked up at him seductively, running her hands down to his abdomen. She leaned her head forward, bringing her lips a few inches from his.

"How about it? Ready for me to rock your world?"

He smirked. "Babe, I've been ready for weeks."

She let out a giggle low in her throat. And reached into his swimming trunks. She hadn't seen his member before and was nowhere near prepared for what she was about to feel. He was enormous. And that didn't even accurately describe the size. His girth was amazing. There was no way she was getting her hand all the way around it. _'Bra was right.'_ She smirked to herself.

She began to slowly move her hand up and down, applying slight pressure with the movement. Trunks let his head fall back to the rim of the tub and allowed a small smirk to run across his face as he moaned. Pan began to pick up the pace and increase the amount of pressure she applied to her grip. He reached around her neck to untie the straps of bikini and threw it over his head. He grabbed her breasts and thrust his hips upward in time with her hand movements. He knew he had great stamina and wondered if Pan would be able to keep it going long enough to bring him to his climax.

She continued her ministrations for a little while longer before Trunks became impatient. He wanted to cum, and soon. Not caring about being too forward, he pushed Pan back. She looked at him questioningly as he stood up. He ripped open the front of his shorts, letting his huge, engorged member fall out. Pan couldn't help but stare. It felt huge, but seeing it was a whole nother thing. She felt herself getting turned on. He lifted her up so she was also standing and reached his hand down to grab her bikini bottoms. He quickly pulled them down to her knees and brought his fingers back up to her opening, seeing how turned on she really was. He smirked when he felt the thick wetness between her thighs.

Pan moaned when she felt him prod her opening. _'I thought this was supposed to be about his release…'_ She felt him grab her arms and turn her around. He grabbed her head and bent her forward as she brought her hands up to the rim of the tub to steady herself. He felt himself get harder as he stared at the perfect view of her ass. Pan was getting more turned on. She loved his roughness. Big surprise.

She felt him position himself at her opening, leaning over so his chest pressed into her back. He brought his hands up to the front of her thighs as he leaned his head forward to rest next to hers.

"Are you ready?"

She knew what he was talking about, it was something she had wanted for some time now. She answered him by pushing her hips back, making the tip of his penis enter her. That was all the confirmation he needed. He stood back up straight and slammed into her, staying still for a few moments to allow her to adjust to his girth. It was amazing how tight she was. He brought his hands up to her hips to steady himself and began thrusting in and out of her tight opening.

Pan began letting out small mews of pleasure as he moved swiftly and smoothly inside of her. Trunks threw his head back and let out a loud moan as he began to pick up his pace. She arched her back, pushing her hips up into his, still bent over the side of the tub. Soon his pace was inhuman. He was going faster, harder, and deeper than she had ever experienced. It was amazing. She screamed out his name as she climaxed. He slowed down to allow her to ride it out. "Oh god," she panted out.

He picked up his pace again and brought his hands up to fondle her breasts, twisting and teasing her nipples as he pounded into her over and over again. It wasn't long until her next orgasm hit her, giving her even more pleasure than the first. He grabbed her ass and slammed into her as hard as he could, occasionally giving her a hard smack across her firm globes. Pan didn't know how much more she could take, it was amazing, but she was starting to get tired from his constant pounding.

She pulled away from him and jumped out of the tub, earning a loud growl from Trunks. She turned around and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the tub as well. He looked at her questioningly as she dragged him to the pool deck and roughly pushed him down. She straddled his hips and pushed herself into him, determined to make him cum before she did again.

Trunks moaned as Pan whined in pleasure as she rode him. She leaned over him, pushing her breasts towards his face and quickened her pace, making them bounce feverishly in front of him. He brought a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it while he used his hands to push himself even further into her. She let out a loud gasp, followed by a loud scream when he bit onto her nipple. She sat up straight and continued to ride him as she screamed and moaned in pleasure with Trunks letting out grunts of satisfaction at her pace and breasts bouncing around above him. For the third time, she felt herself tighten around his member and threw her head back and screamed as she came.

Not wanting to lose their pace, Trunks flipped them over and entered her again, taking over. He was so close. His grunts became louder as he felt himself getting close. He felt himself about to let go and slammed into Pan, pulling her hips up to meet him and held her there as he emptied himself into her. He collapsed onto her chest, remaining inside her as he felt himself soften. Both were panting heavily. Pan could feel Trunks' hot breath against her breasts as they laid there, both completely spent.

"That… was… so… fucking… amazing." She panted out.

"Holy…fuck, I know." He replied.

They laid there and regained their breath. Trunks pulled himself out of her and kissed her chest, working his way up to right below her mouth before he stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"Thanks, babe. That was just what I needed."

She giggled and placed a small kiss on his jawline. "We're going to have to make this a regular thing."

He laughed in response and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Can't argue with that."

He rolled off of her and allowed silence to over take them. A few minutes later he turned his head to look at Pan, who looked back at him with that beautiful smile he loved so much.

"I've been thinking." He said as he ran his hand through her damp hair.

"About what?" She asked as she moved closer to him.

"You are almost always over here at my house. You help me with cleaning, cooking, and all the other stuff that needs to be done around here."

"So?" She was confused.

He smiled. "So, maybe you should just move in with me. It's not like it would really be any different. You already have a key and your own room, even though you always choose to sleep in mine with me."

Pan looked up at him. "What about Bra? I can't leave her to live by herself."

Trunks scoffed. "Pan, please. You know she and Goten have been talking about moving in together since forever. This would just be the right push for them. You move out and he moves in with her. End of story."

Pan laid there as she ran over things in her mind. "But what if you _finally _get a girlfriend? How would she take that? _'Oh yeah, my friend, a girl, lives with me. No big deal at all, I'll just make her leave the house when we want to have some fun.' _" She laughed at her own thought.

He laughed with her. "We'll just cross that bridge when we get there. For now, how about it? It will be like one big party all the time. You'll be twenty one in a few weeks, so after that we can sit around and get drunk together." He continued laughing at the strangeness of their conversation. "And throw in some raunchy, drunk sex in there. We won't have to worry about waking up to regret it."

Pan laughed. _'Is this really a good idea? Bra might get mad, but then again, she really has wanted to live with Goten.'_

Trunks stared down at her as he watched her ponder his words. He really hoped she would say yes. It could get so lonely sometimes when she wasn't there. And he sure wouldn't mind coming home to her beautiful face every day."

Pan finally looked up at him. "Alright, I'm game."

He smiled and kissed her in the corner of her mouth. He sat up and grabbed her hand, motioning for her to stand up. He held onto her hand as he walked towards the house.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, we're going inside. Duh." He smirked.

"What about our clothes?" She looked back at the material strewn across the deck. Well, hers at least. His pants had somehow remained on the entire time.

"We don't need them. We, my dear, are going upstairs to celebrate our new living arrangements, in the shower." He pulled her to him and placed his hands on her butt as she placed her hands on her chest. He leaned his head down so his mouth was by her ear.

"Get ready for round two, It's gonna be even better than the last." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered in anticipation, ready to take all he could give her.

…

Oh my goodness. My first actual "intercourse" scene!

Let me know how it was, as always your feedback is most appreciated!

-Santeria Sienna


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As always, thank you for your reviews! I am happy to be able to entertain you guys with my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Enjoy!

….

Pan carefully placed the samples into the freezer, making sure not to allow them to touch anything in an effort to prevent any form of contamination. She pulled off her gloves, discarding them in the trashcan, and proceeded to wash the powder off her hands. She quickly dried them and left the room, turning off the light and locking to door, and made her way to the intern's office. It was empty, seeing as how everyone else had gone home about two hours ago, leaving her to finish running the samples for her research thesis.

She leaned back in her chair, bringing her feet up to rest on top of the desk, and let out a loud sigh. At least it was Friday. She could finish her paperwork and head home for two days of rest and relaxation. She smiled to herself at the thought of going home, her new home.

Her parents had taken the news surprisingly well, Gohan only responding with, "That sounds fine. Trunks is a good man, at least now I won't have to worry about you and Bra getting into any trouble." Pan had just smiled and hugged her father, glad to have his support. He had always liked Trunks. Since Pan had been little, Trunks had always been there for her when she needed him. There was no other man he trusted to be around Pan. Well, besides family and the Briefs. What had surprised her though was that neither he nor her mother had asked if anything was going on. She wasn't quite sure how to take that.

She stopped pondering and began to work on her paperwork, ready to go home. She finished an hour later, and was just getting to her car when she noticed Bra had called and left a message on her phone. She called her voicemail and placed the phone to her ear.

"_Pan! Where are you? Are you still at work? Ugh, fine. Well, I just wanted to let you know that you are coming clubbing with Marron and myself tonight, no excuses. I don't care if Trunks planned the most romantic night ever for you or if Shenron himself has come to pay you a visit, YOU ARE GOING! We'll be over to pick you up around nine, so you'd better be ready! Later, babe!"_

Pan laughed at the message. Bra was always so bossy, she couldn't help but laugh at her. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was seven thirty. She had better get her ass home, she would only have a little while to get ready. She threw her stuff in the car and walked around to the driver's side to begin her journey home.

….

Pan finished just as Bra rang the doorbell. She checked herself in the mirror once more before heading down the stairs. She had been feeling dangerous tonight. She had put on a short, sparkly, red cocktail dress, and Bra's pair of black pumps she still had stashed away in her closet. The straps of her dress were skinny strips of material that created an X across her back, leaving her entire back bare, with the fabric coming up just enough to cover her butt. The neck line dipped low in the front, showing a good amount of cleavage on her part, and even though she wasn't wearing a bra, her breasts were still perky.

She swung open the door and stuck a sexy pose, just for Bra and Marron's amusement. She smirked and motioned them in.

"Come on in, ladies." She hissed.

"Damn girl! Look at you!" Marron giggled. "And look at those tits!"

Bra laughed. "Funny you should mention them, we just had a conversation about how they are going to be mine just last week."

Marron laughed. "I don't even want to know. So Pan, how do we look?" Bra came over to stand next to her, placing her weight on one hip.

Marron had on a skin tight, strapless light pink dress, with matching heels. Her dress did not show as much cleavage as Pan's but did show more of her figure. Bra had on a light green halter top with a short black leather skirt and black stilettos.

Pan giggled. "Gorgeous, darlings. Gorgeous."

Bra ran to the door. "Good, let's go!"

Marron followed but stopped and turned around. "Where is Trunks?"

Pan grabbed her keys and made her way to the door. "Still at work. Had lots of paperwork to do."

"Oh well. Sucks to be him!" She grabbed Pan's hand and ran out the door, stopping long enough to allow Pan to lock it.

Bra ran across the yard to the car. "Woo hoo! It's Friday night and it's party time!"

Pan rolled her eyes and Marron giggled as they made their way to the car.

….

Bra grabbed Pan's hand and headed out onto the dance floor, with Marron pushing her from behind. They squeezed their way in between the other sweaty, dancing people and found a somewhat empty spot on the floor. Bra started dancing on Pan from the front and Marron on her from the behind, all three of them sensually swaying their hips.

They knew it attracted attention to them, but they didn't care; it was fun dancing together and that was all that mattered. They continued to dance for a few more songs before heading over to the bar, grabbing a few stools and placing their sweaty selves down.

Bra turned to Pan. "So, Pan, tell us. How is living with my brother?" She gave her a small knowing smirk. She knew damn well what they had been doing; Pan had been in a much better mood lately, a mood only a few good orgasms could inflict.

"It's fine. Free access to the pool and hot tub, huge living space, and covered parking." She laughed a little at her own response.

"Uh huh. I'm sure that's why you've been in such a good mood. That covered parking could make anyone happy."

Marron was confused. "Yeah, you have been in a pretty good mood lately. What caused that? I know you're happy to be living with Trunks, but come on, it's not _that _exciting."

The bartender came over to take their drink order. Marron and Bra ordered non-alcoholic drinks out of respect for Pan, it was a few weeks before she turned twenty-one, plenty of time to party then.

Pan blushed a little at Marron's prying and Bra's insinuations. "I am just happy to be trying something new."

"Yeah, I guess my brother's dick is new to you. Tell me, how is he in bed?"

Pan spit her drink out in a small fine mist. Marron immediately jumped into the conversation, taking Pan's reaction as confirmation to Bra's comment.

"Oh my god! You're sleeping with Trunks? When did this happen? Why wasn't I informed? Kicking me out of the loop? I don't think so! But seriously, how is he in bed? I had always imagined he would be amazing." Marron rambled on.

Pan regained her ability to talk. "Well, I didn't know my sex life was public knowledge, that's why you weren't told, but seeing as how Bra can't keep her mouth shut…" She turned and glared at Bra, who just smirked back before taking a sip of her drink. "He is DAMN good in bed. Best I've ever had."

Both Marron and Bra squealed. "I SO knew this was going to happen one day. You and him getting together has always been inevitable, it's about time you both woke up and realized what was right in front of you." Marron smiled to herself.

"Well, technically we're not really _together_. More like fuck buddies, I guess. We are not dating, but still friends. Friends that have amazing sex." Pan sighed, she wished they could be more, but she knew that wasn't what Trunks was looking for and he would never feel that way about her.

Marron and Bra observed her as she said this. They knew Pan had loved Trunks for a while now, and knew that he loved her back. They just hoped they would tell each other before anything happened and damaged their relationship.

Pan sipped her drink and looked at Bra. "Anyways, how are you and Goten? Getting along well in the apartment?"

"Yeah, just finished moving all of his things in. We are using your old room as an office so we don't have to keep my desk in my room."

"Is he happy to be living with you?"

Bra laughed. "Ecstatic. Now when he wants some he doesn't have to call or make the drive over, I'm only a room away usually."

Pan scrunched her face. "Ew, Bra, gross. Way too much information."

Marron and Bra laughed. "Oh Panny, you'll get over it, and someday you'll talk about your experiences just as much as Marron and I do."

"I'll be sure to notify you when that happens." Pan finished off her drink and stood up.

"Time for more dancing, girlies. Let's go!"

….

It was almost midnight before Trunks got home. He parked his car in the garage and noticed that Pan's was gone. _'Must've gone out to party.'_ He sighed. He wished he still had time to do things like that. Work had been so busy lately; he barely had time to do anything.

He threw his keys on the counter and headed up to his bedroom to change out of his clothes. He came back down in a pair of black sleep pants with no shirt, and headed towards the kitchen to find something to eat. Deciding on a sandwich, he pulled out the meat and cheese and threw it on the counter, preparing to find the bread.

Just as he pulled out his two slices of bread, he heard the garage door open up and soon after, a car door slam. He turned around and looked at the door just as Pan came walking through. He gave her a small smile and she returned the gesture.

"Have fun?" He re-tied the bread wrapper and placed it back on the counter.

"Yeah, my feet are killing me though." She whined. She came around to his side of the counter and hopped up on it, sitting next to his sandwich. He looked down at the shoes she had on her feet and whistled.

"I bet they are, those look like killers." He grabbed the one on the right foot, pulled it off and threw it on the floor. She sighed in relief. He chuckled and turned back to his sandwich, stopping to look at what she was wearing. He hadn't seen her in anything that revealing before. He felt a pang of jealously come across him as she thought of other guys looking at her all night.

She looked up from removing her left shoe and noticed he was staring. She smirked and leaned towards him. "See something you like?"

He got a mischievous look in his eye. "Yeah, and I'm sure plenty of other guys did too."

The same look came into her eyes. "Jealous?"

He smirked. "Only if they got any. Did they?"

She scoffed. "You make me sound like a common street whore. Of course they didn't get anything."

He laughed at her glare and pushed her legs apart so he could stand in between them.

"Good, because that's all mine." He growled into her face, sandwich forgotten.

She let out a sexy giggle; he was in the mood. Which was good, because so was she.

He looked down at her dress. "Showing off the girls tonight, aren't you?" He reached up to finger one of the straps on the dress, running his thumb across her breast where the fabric began.

"They have to get out and play some too, you know." She smirked.

He laughed and reached his other hand up to the neckline on the dress. "Allow me to assist them." He growled and ripped open the front of the dress, bringing her breasts into plain view. If she wasn't so turned on at the moment, she might have been mad at him for ripping the dress.

He leaned down to lick her ear. "I'll buy you a new one."

She shivered in delight. It had been a week since their first romp in the back yard and she felt like they were overdue for another one. She brought her hands up to run across his rock-hard stomach as he bit down on her earlobe, earning a small gasp from her.

It occurred to her that during all of their activities, they had never actually really kissed, just a few pecks and nips here and there. She wondered why and then decided to take it upon herself to fix that little problem. She began nipping at his collar bone as his lips found the area where her shoulder ran into her neck and began sucking on it. She let out a small moan and worked her way up to his neck, pushing his head back in front of hers so she could nip at his chin.

He let out a sexy groan when she ran her fingers into his hair, roughly pulling his head towards her. She brushed her lips against his and looked up into his eyes. She saw just as much passion in his as she knew was in hers. She yanked his head to her and smashed their lips together, instantly deepening the kiss. He moaned as he eagerly responded, bringing his hands up to pull her to him, their bodies colliding. He pulled away and grabbed her bottom lip with his teeth, gently nibbling on it. She ran her hands down his back to grab his butt.

He brought his lips back to hers and pulled back into another rough kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her dress down to her hips, leaving her upper half exposed and grabbed her breasts, kneading the flesh in between the rough skin of his hands. She let a moan pass between their lips and leaned down, bending as much as she could from her spot on the counter, to yank on his pants. He took her hint and helped her pull down his pants, stepping out of them once they hit the floor.

He pushed her back so she was laying on the counter on her back. He grabbed her legs and used them to lift her up so he could slide her dress down past her hips. He continued to run the dress across her legs and threw it behind his head, letting it fall on the floor next to his pants. He used her legs to pull him towards her, separating her legs to position himself between them. He lifted her legs up so they were parallel to him, her ankles by his ears. He smirked, _'It's a good thing she's flexible.'_ This would definitely create more opportunities and positions for them in the future.

He reached down and grasped her black thong, yanking it off in one quick motion, tearing the fabric around her hips. She let out a small gasp and arched her back. He grasped the front of her thighs, the sides of them facing away from him and looked down at her sprawled on the counter in front of him. She looked up at him with a sexy smirk.

He returned the look and proceeded to slam himself into her, this time going straight into thrusts instead of allowing her time to adjust. They were rough and fast, so much that she had to grab onto the sides of the counter to prevent her back from sliding across the countertop. He grunted in time to his thrusts and he watched her breasts jiggle back and forth with the movement. Pan occasionally let out a moan when he hit her just right. He didn't think he would ever be able to get over how hot she was when they fucked.

He lifted her hips up from the counter and held them in mid-air to be able to enter her at a sharper angle. Pan screamed in pleasure from the new angle that he had created. He continued to slam into her and she writhed on the counter from pleasure.

Soon she wanted to be in control. She reached up and grabbed onto his shoulders, wrapping her legs around him, halting his movements. He growled in response, already missing the friction from her insides. She slammed her mouth onto his to stop his complaints and let her feet fall to the floor. She bit his lip and grabbed his hand, dragging him to a chair at the kitchen table. She pushed him down into it and grabbed his hardened member, guiding it into her once more before moving her hips in circular motions. Both threw their heads back and moaned at the sensation. Trunks bit his bottom lip and dug his fingers into Pan's hips as he thrust up into her as hard as he could from their current position.

They continued in this position until Trunks felt she wasn't moving fast enough. He grabbed her butt cheeks as he stood up, keeping his engorged member within her. He roughly pushed her up against the wall and his lips crashed against hers as he pulled her down and thrust up into her. She screamed into their kiss from the deep penetration she was experiencing. Trunks knew he was getting close, and so was Pan. He pushed as hard as he could for the last few minutes and when he felt himself about to release into her, he kissed her with as much passion as he possibly could.

Pan bit his lower lip and came with him, feeling him fill her as they rode out their orgasms together. When they were spent, they remained against the wall with Trunks holding Pan up still by her butt. He leaned his forehead against hers and they both struggled to catch their breath. He looked up into her eyes and brought his lips up to hers. He pushed himself against her to hold her up and she removed his hands from her ass to grasps her small hands in his.

She looked into his eyes as he grinned and breathlessly told her, "I love you," before softly kissing her once more.

Pan froze. Had he really just said those words to her? She had waited twenty long years to hear them. Was she hearing things? Maybe he was just caught up in the moment.

He broke the kiss, feeling her tension. He let go of one of her hands to bring his hands up to grasp her chin.

"Pan, I love you. No, I am not lying. I am not caught up in the moment. I have been wanting to tell you since we were young kids." He softly kissed her lips. "I…" He kissed her neck. "Love…" He kissed her earlobe and brought his lips to her ear. "You" He whispered the last part in her ear, making Pan shiver.

She grinned into his shoulder. "I love you too, Trunks. You have no idea." He smiled and pulled her forward into a passionate kiss.

This must be what heaven felt like.

….

Alright, that's chapter four. I think I am going to add one more chapter and be done with this story, I had not intended it to be long, just a short get together type story.

Let me know what you think!

-Santeria Sienna


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

AN: Alright guys, here is the last chapter! Thanks so much for all of your reviews and comments, they really helped (this being my first fanfic and all). Hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or DBGT.

….

Pan sat in the passenger side of the car, giddy with excitement. It was her twenty-first birthday and she was headed to the club with her best friends. She twittled her fingers and cracked her knuckles, anything to pass the time until they got to the club. Trunks turned his head to the side to look at her, momentarily taking his eyes off the road. He smiled at her excitement. She had been pretty excited about her birthday, even ran around the house the entire past week doing her usual chores with the music blaring. She danced and sang as she swept the floors and sang with the artist in the song, just like she always did when she was excited about something.

Not only had she been happy about that, but she was still giddy from her new-found relationship with Trunks. Her dream came true; he returned the feelings she had for him with equal amounts of passion. Even the sex had been better since they brought their feeling out in the open, if that was even possible. She smiled as she brought her eyes up to follow the white lines on the side of the road. Everything in her life was falling into place.

She stopped her reminiscing when she saw the sign of the club come into view, her excitement becoming dominant in her mind once more. Trunks pulled into a parking space just as Marron, Bra, Goten, and Uub pulled up beside them. Pan opened the door and stepped out of the car, already hearing Marron and Bra's squeals of excitement.

"Oh my god! It's your birthday, now you can totally drink and party with us!" Marron threw her arms around Pan's neck.

"There are so many drinks you have to try tonight!" Bra joined in on the girl hug, getting Pan from behind.

"Hey now, let me in on this hug, she is _my _niece after all." Goten wrapped his arms around the three girls and squeezed them together tightly. Trunks and Uub stood back and laughed. Always like Goten to get into the girl pile.

"Alright, let's get partyin'!" Bra grabbed Pan's and Marron's hands and ran towards the entrance, the guys following behind.

Goten nudged Trunks. "I'm glad that you and Pan finally admitted your undying love for each other." He snickered.

Trunks smirked. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that. I'm a lot happier this way."

"That's good. Always good to know my best friend and niece are happy."

"How did Gohan take the news?" Trunks had been wondering about this since Pan had told her father.

"He's happy for her, actually. Pan has never had a serious boyfriend, and he sees how happy you make her. Besides, he has always thought highly of you, as if you were another brother of his. Seeing you guys together makes him happy." Goten smiled reassuringly at him.

Trunks smiled back. He had always wanted the respect of Gohan, since he was a young kid. He had always looked up to him as a mentor and as an older brother since he spent so much time with Goten. He was glad to have his blessing in the relationship.

"Come on, let's catch up with the girls." Goten took off to make his way up to Uub who was trailing behind the girls.

….

Two Cosmopolitans, three beers, one margarita, 5 tequila shots, and two screwdrivers later, Pan was gone. Marron and Bra weren't far behind her. All three girls were out on the dance floor, grinding heavily on each other, trying to keep their balance and laughing when they would knock into each other. Uub was close by them, dancing with a skinny red-head he had bumped into earlier in the night.

Goten made his way to the dance floor as Trunks sauntered into the bathroom. Neither were anywhere near as wasted as the girls were, and wanted to make sure it stayed that way; they couldn't defend them from unwanted attention if they couldn't even form a coherent thought. He put his arm around Bra and pulled her away from Marron and Pan.

Pan turned around, trying to steady herself, and looked at Goten. "Wh-where are you g-going?" She placed her hand on Marron's shoulder, still unable to stand still.

"Taking her out for some air; you guys are so far gone and it's so stuffy in here, gotta get you guys out a little before you throw up." Goten smiled and pushed Bra towards the exit.

Pan smiled a sluggish smile. "Y-you're c-craaaaaazy, Unc. We're fine!" She turned around and faced Marron and started grinding on her, Marron returning the gesture, lifting her hands above her head and letting a little 'whop' out in the process. He laughed at their antics and continued to half-drag Bra out the foor.

Pan twisted in time to the music, grinding her hips with her arms bent above her head; Marron had left, finding a male counterpart to dance on instead. She was lost in her own little world, swaying sensually to the music, attracting attention to herself. After a few moments, she felt herself being tugged by the waist, moving towards the door. She looked up and saw that it was Trunks, just as she suspected.

He looked down at her. "Time for some air, babe."

She woozily nodded and allowed him to lead her out the door. She caught Marron's eye, signaling that she was going outside and to meet her whenever she was ready to get some air too. Marron nodded and resumed dancing with her new partner.

Pan took a deep breath of the cool, night air. The club had been so stuffy with all the sweaty bodies around her, not to mention the effects of the alcohol. She wrapped her arms around one of Trunks' arms and giggled, using him as support. He smiled down at her.

"I think it's time for a little walk."

"Mmmmhmmm" Her sound was so drawn out, he chuckled lightly at her behavior. She giggled in return and rested her head on his upper arm as they slowly continued down the street.

"Are you having a good birthday?"

"Y-yeah, the best!" She smiled broadly up at him before returning her face back to its previous position and nuzzling his arm. Trunks couldn't help but laugh at her; she couldn't walk a straight line for anything. She zig-zagged in the small amount of space she had and giggled the entire time she was doing so. He smiled as he stopped moving and turned towards her. She didn't notice and was slightly jerked back since she had continued on her merry way.

"Wh-what's going onnnn?" She turned back him with a confused look on her face, completely oblivious to her drunken actions.

He slightly pulled her towards him. "Bring that pretty butt of yours back here."

She giggled as he bent down to pick her up, grabbing her thighs and wrapping them around his hips, resting her against his body and continued walking down the street.

"I want to walk, not support you as you stumble down the street." He smirked up at her.

Her only response was a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head against his shoulder, letting out a small sigh. They continued their walk around the block in silence, both basking in the other's presence. Pan sobered up slightly from the cool night air and removed her legs from around Trunks' hips, placing herself back on the ground. She pushed herself up on her toes and gave Trunks a small peck on the lips, letting her lips linger on his afterwards, her breath mingling with his. She brought her hands up to run through his hair as we rested his on her hips.

She smiled dreamily as she stared up into his crystal blue eyes. "Everything seems to be falling into place. It kind of scares me."

"What do you mean?" He squeezed her hips, obviously interested in what was running through her mind at this moment in time.

"Well, I got my internship at Capsule, I'll be graduating soon, and we have finally gotten together. It's a dream come true." She kissed the tip of his nose. "I just hope it's not too good to be true." A sad smile spread across her face.

Trunks lifted her chin up, making them face to face.

"Pan, you have earned everything that has happened to you. You busted your ass through school to get good grades, you busted your ass on research projects to get the internship, and you busted your ass to always be there for me when I needed you. Don't think it's too good to be true and that it's all going to wither away. I love you, I always have, and I can't imagine a day that I won't."

Her sad smile turned into a bright one as she accepted what he had to say. "Thanks, Trunks."

He kissed her forehead. "No problem. Now come on, time to booze it up some more; you can't go home sober on your twenty-first birthday."

She giggled as they headed back towards the club.

….

There was no way Trunks was driving back to his house tonight. No way in hell. After challenging Pan to a shot contest, they were both completely trashed and currently out on the dance floor. The heavy bass of the electronica song blasted through the speakers as they danced on each other. Pan had her back to Trunks' front with his hands low on her hips and hers on top of his. She was grinding her butt into his groin sensually as she kept pace with the music. She occasionally changed her motions, going in small circles instead of back and forth.

Trunks leaned down and licked and nipped at her neck, earning a small groan from her. She brought her hands up behind her to run through his hair as she leaned her head back into his shoulder, giving him better access. He continued to tease her flesh until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"T-t-runks, let's get ou-out of here!"

"He smiled sexily down at her. "W-where to, babe?"

"I d-don't care. Anywhere b-but h-h-here."

He smirked and grabbed her hand, dragging her off the dance floor and through the crowd of other people at the club. He stepped back out into the night air with Pan in tow, forgetting about the others. He was sure they wouldn't worry if they ran off and he headed to the first place that came to mind: Capsule Corp.

Why Capsule came into mind, he would never quite understand. All he knew was that he was ready for a little risqué sex with the hot woman he had always loved. They stumbled into the glass elevator and he hit a random button before pushing Pan back against the glass and crushing her lips with his. He bit her bottom lip and tugged. She gasped and he slid his tongue into her mouth, earning an erotic moan from her. He explored her mouth with his tongue as she yanked at his shirt, quickly undoing the buttons and ripping it off his shoulders. He moved his arms back so she could pull the shirt all the way off and brought his hands up to the straps of her dark blue dress, pulling them down so a large portion of her breasts were exposed.

She let out a small gasp of satisfaction as he kissed his way down her throat and threw her hands against the glass behind her for support, the lights from the other city buildings softly illuminating the elevator car. She heard a faint ding as the car stopped and came to its designated floor. Trunks made no move to exit the car as he kissed the top of her breast and yanked at her straps once more, allowing the dress to fall just below her ribcage. He took a nipple into his mouth and roughly bit it. She screamed in pleasure, already feeling herself get wetter. He ran his hand down to the back of the dress, feeling for the zipper. He continued to lick and tease at her breasts and undid the zipper. He pulled back from her a little to tug on the article of clothing, making it softly land on the floor, leaving her only in her underwear and four-inch stilletos.

"Holy fuck." He felt his arousal reach a whole new level as he claimed her lips once more, pushing her up against the glass once more. He once again kissed his way down her body, this time going past her breasts to her hips. He brought the strap of her underwear into his mouth and ripped it with his teeth, promptly repeating the process on the other strap. He kissed her pink nub as he looked up into her eyes, a mischievous glint in his eye. She moaned in pleasure and bucked her hips into his face as he continued to smirk up at her.

"God Trunks, give it to me!" She threw her head back and gasped.

He decided to give in to her pleas. It was her birthday after all. He plunged his tongue into her hot center, licking and flitting his tongue against her walls. She clawed at the glass, unable to control herself from the sensation she was feeling. She screamed out mews of pleasure and repeated his name over and over again and he continued to suck on her. She arched her back, pressing her butt up against the glass. Had she been sober and not unbelievably aroused, she would have minded the fact that anyone could see them if they looked hard enough for a couple fucking in an elevator. But she was not and she continued to cry out from Trunks' amazing tongue.

When he felt she was getting close, he ceased his motions and stood up. She gasped at the loss of sensation and leaned her head off the glass to look at him. He only smirked in response. He made quick work of unzipping his pants and pulling his member out of his boxers.

"Fuck me now! Fuck me now Trunks!"

He grabbed her arm and spun her around, making her face the glass and stare out over the city. She felt him position himself and mentally prepared herself for the pleasure she was about to experience. Instead of bending her over, he picked her up and pushed her up against the glass, her breasts shoved against it and positioned her opening over his huge member. He brought his mouth to her shoulder blade and bit down as he rammed himself into her, causing her indescribable amounts of pleasure. He continued to pump up into her as she stead herself, her breasts rubbing against the cool glass. He used the hand that wasn't holding her up to knead the flesh of her ass as he quickly thrust into her. She screamed and mewed in time to his movements, succeeding in making him harder. He could feel her walls stretch out as he pounded into her, making sure he was getting in as deep as he possible could. Her felt her oncoming orgasm and increased his pace, going faster and harder to make it that more intense for her. He smirked when she contorted her face into a silent scream as she came, her body shuddering from the intensity.

He placed her back on the ground and waited for her to catch her breath. She smirked to herself as she decided to take him by surprise, pushing him backwards and down onto the floor. She mounted him, facing away from him and began bouncing around on his member, not pushing it in deep and doing small circles. He groaned from the feeling, wanting more. He dug his hands into her hips as she continued to tease him. She smirked and went down further on him, allowing him to completely fill her before riding him at a painfully slow pace. Trunks arched his back from both pleasure and frustration; it felt so good but he wanted more, wanted it faster. He growled loudly, making sure Pan heard him. She smirked and ground herself down onto him roughly, but only once, and went back to her sensual pace.

Trunks didn't know how much more of this he could take before he completely lost his mind. It was slow and sensual, but in his drunken state he wanted it hard and fast, and he knew Pan could handle it. When she didn't pick up her pace he roughly pushed her forward, his member falling out of her and her face going to the floor. She gasped in surprise but didn't have much time to react before he quickly rolled her over. He slammed his lips into hers, hands grasping her breasts, teasing her erect nipples. Their tongues battled as both fought for dominance with Trunks quite clearly winning.

He roughly grabbed her legs and yanked them apart, lowering himself in between them. He lifted one over his shoulder and placed the other around his waist before viciously slamming into her. She knew she had frustrated him, and her punishment was going to be extremely rough sex. It didn't seem like much of a punishment to her, more like a reward. She let out a loud throaty moan as he moved within her, completely bringing his member out and slamming it back into her with every thrust. His grunts mixed with her screams as he slammed into her, bringing them both extreme pleasure. She turned her head and bit down onto his arm that he had placed next to her head to support himself. He moaned and tightened his grip on her thigh, making sure he continued to keep pace.

He rode her until he felt himself about to come. With one last thrust he kissed her with all the passion he had left and emptied himself into her as she moaned into his mouth from her orgasm. He collapsed on top of her, both breathing very heavily and sweaty from their activities. They laid there for a short while, both just enjoying the other's presence.

Trunks eventually pulled out of her and rolled over, bringing her with him to rest of his chest. He ran his hands over her back as he smiled lovingly up at her. "Good ending to a good birthday?"

"Great ending to a great birthday!" She smiled back.

"Good presents?"

"Great presents, yours especially." She giggled. He had bought her a new car, a BMW to be exact. Dende knew she needed one; her old Camry was in need of dire replacement.

"I'm glad you like it, it took me a while to decide on all the little details for you. Wanted to make sure you would like it all."

"I love it." She placed a small kiss on his lips.

He returned her kiss. "Good."

She sighed and placed her head on his chest. "We are going to be so hung over tomorrow."

He nodded his head in agreement. "Mhm."

She could tell he was getting sleepy; she was too. They laid there in silence, looking out over the city at the lights. She soon felt his breathing even out, indicating he was asleep. She snuggled further into his embrace even though she had wanted to talk to him a little more.

"I love you, Trunks."

She smiled as she felt his arms tighten around her.

As long as she could always wake up in his arms, she could do without a little conversation every once in a while.

…

The end!

A much better revision, if I do say so myself. Sorry it took so long. Finals are over, the semester is over, much less stress. Thanks so much for reading, this definitely won't be my only fic, there are more sure to come!

Santeria Sienna


End file.
